


Burnt Out

by BastardPrince



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt Magnus Bane, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, but not actually hurt just tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardPrince/pseuds/BastardPrince
Summary: Alec looks up with a soft smile as Magnus slumps into the chair across from him."Long day for you too?"Magnus only nods and drops his face into his hands.---Magnus is completely drained after working all day. He returns home to the loft and Alec takes care of him. Chairman Meow makes an appearance.





	Burnt Out

Magnus Bane pushed open the door to his apartment building. Even that seemed like too much effort considering how exhausted he was.

The High Warlock of Brooklyn glanced mournfully towards the elevator – which had been out of service for weeks – before resigning himself to the stairs. With a weary sigh, he began to climb.

The last flight of stairs was the most daunting. So close yet so far. Magnus had to pause and rally the troops before continuing, one heavy step at a time.

Finally, he arrives at the door to his loft. Instead of digging through his pockets for his keys, the warlock uses magic to open his door, a few blue sparks jumping from his fingertips.

Once he's gotten himself in the door and remembered to close it behind him, Magnus toes off his shoes and leaves them haphazardly in the middle of the hall. He shrugs out of his jacket and turns to hang it on a hook by the door. 

The warlock continues into the loft, stumbling over his shoes in the process. He sees the light on in the kitchen, and the sound of turning pages filters through the doorway. Magnus shuffles in and sees Alec sitting at the table with a stack of papers in front of him and a look of concentration on his face. He’s likely filling out the set of forms that must be competed after all Shadowhunter missions. To Magnus, this seems like a tiresome formality, but the Shadowhunters have always been a tedious group.

Alec looks up with a soft smile as Magnus slumps into the chair across from him.

"Long day for you too?"

Magnus only nods and drops his face into his hands. Elbows resting on the table, the heels of his palms pressing into his eyes, Magnus groans softly. He is disinclined to help the vampires from the Hotel Dumort ever again. Nothing is ever simple there. What was supposed to be a quick job had taken Magnus all day and then some. Worst of all he'd had to listen to Raphael critique his excellent fashion sense all day. _Ungrateful little bloodsucker_ , Magnus thought affectionately.

Chairman Meow choses this moment to wind his way into the kitchen, a plaintive meow accompanying his entrance. Magnus looks up at Alec as the cat butts his head against Magnus's leg.

"Did you feed Chairman when you got here?" Magnus asks as he reaches down to scratch his cat between the ears.

Alec hums an affirmative, and when Magnus shifts his attention from Chairman Meow back to the Shadowhunter, he tries to decipher the look on Alec's face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Alec looks as if he were simultaneously trying to hold in a laugh and solve a complex equation. He fails at the first part as a soft chuckle escapes his lips.

"You smeared your makeup all over your face when you rubbed your eyes," Alec admits with a grin. Magnus groaned. He had completely forgotten about the black kohl and glitter around his eyes. 

Alec flips his folder shut and returns the cap to the pen he had been writing with. Pushing his seat back carefully so it doesn't make any noise on the floor, Alec gets up and reaches his hands out to Magnus. Accepting the offer, Magnus grabs Alec's hands and lets the Shadowhunter pull him to his feet. The warlock leans heavily on Alec's shoulder as he leads them down the hallway and into the bedroom. 

As soon as the bed is within reach, Magnus leans towards it and sits on the edge. 

Alec squeezes his hands before letting go and heading into the ensuite bathroom. Magnus hears the faucet running as Alec brushes his teeth. 

By the time Alec emerges from the washroom, Magnus has succeeded in changing into a pair of red silk sleep pants and using magic to remove his smudged makeup and to brush his teeth. He climbs into his side of the bed and burrows into the blankets. 

Having changed into a pair of soft grey sweatpants and a faded black t-shirt, Alec throws back the covers on the other side of the bed and climbs in as well. All he can see of Magnus is a tuft of wild black hair. 

Just then, Chairman Meow jumps up onto the bed and marches over to Alec. He and Chairman are well on their way to becoming good friends. Alec extends his hand to the cat, who rubs his face on the Shadowhunter’s fingers. Alec obliges Chairman and pets the cat until he turns around and tromps to the end of the bed. The cat settles into a compact little circle and appears to fall asleep immediately. 

Alec takes that as his cue to switch off the lamp on the bedside table and lie down. By this point, Magnus has rolled towards the middle of the bed and settled on his back, breathing deeply. 

Tentatively, so as not to wake the sleeping warlock, Alec shifts closer until he can rest his head on Magnus's chest. He snakes his arm over Magnus's midriff, and smiles gently when he feels Magnus tighten his grip around Alec's back. 

With only a sliver of light coming through the window, and the sound of Magnus’s steady heartbeat in his ear, Alec quickly falls asleep. 

* * *

Alec wakes up early in the morning to Chairman walking on his legs. The cat continues up to Alec's chest and stares intently at his face. Alec tries to subtly shift his shoulders under the blanket, but Chairman sees the movement and trills excitedly. Knowing that the cat will not be persuaded to wait any longer for his breakfast, Alec resigns himself to getting up and feeding him.

Alec tries to move cautiously so as not to wake Magnus, who needs the sleep, but as he slides off the bed he notices Magnus looking at him blearily. The warlock's cat eyes are squinting at Alec questioningly.

"Where're you goin'," Magnus slurs, still half asleep. It sounds more like a statement then a question.

"I'm just gonna feed Chairman, and then I'll be right back," Alec whispers.

Magnus seems to accept this answer, because he hums softly and closes his eyes again.

After having followed the cat to the kitchen, Alec pours some kibble into Chairman's dish and sets it on the floor. The cat crunches his food, and Alec takes the opportunity to text Jace and Izzy to tell them not to wait for him to start morning training. No doubt they’ll joke about him slacking off to spend time with his boyfriend, but he's is prepared to endure it.

Having accomplished what he came to do, Alec makes his way back to the bedroom, eager to get back into bed with Magnus.

As he steps through the doorway, Alec has to pause and take in the scene before him. Magnus is splayed across the bed, his brown skin a stark contrast to the pale sheets. His dark hair, which is usually immaculately styled, is sticking up in every direction. Magnus's face is clean of makeup, his cat eyes are hidden behind his eyelids, and his fingers are free of their usual collection of rings. In this moment, Magnus does not look like a warlock who has lived for hundreds of years. He looks young. He looks beautiful.

Shaking his head incredulously, Alec marvels at his luck. Of all people, what does Magnus see in him? Alec doesn’t know, but he isn’t going to question it.

As Alec crawls back into bed, Magnus shifts to make room for him. The Shadowhunter settles on his side, and Magnus scoots closer behind him to hook an arm around Alec's waist. Magnus pulls him closer until their bodies are flush together, Magnus's face pressed against the back of Alec's neck.

Alec smiles as Magnus's breath tickles him, and he closes his eyes. He’ll get up and make coffee in a while, but for now he’s happy to sleep in with a handsome warlock.


End file.
